The Naming Ceremony
by MsRaven
Summary: The Athosians hold a ceremony to honor their dead. WeirSheppard Friendship.


**The Naming Ceremony**

**Summary:** The Athosians hold a ceremony to remember their dead.

**Disclaimers: **Stargate Atlantis and its characters don't belong to me.

**Spoilers: **The Rising, Part 2

**Author's Note:** Please forgive the gibberish that I've included that's supposed to be Ancient. If there is somewhere I can get translations, I would be happy to edit in the correct words.

Major John Sheppard strolled through the halls of Atlantis, making the rounds of his patrol. The Earthlings and Athosians had now been living here for a little over a week. Dr. Weir had suspended all travel through the Stargate until she felt they were settled enough here in Atlantis. Sheppard had spent that time getting to know the Athosians, patrolling the living areas, and exploring the still unknown areas of the huge city. Things had settled into a steady, and extremely boring, pattern.

That would all change tomorrow. Weir had finally approved gate travel again. They needed to find more ZPMs to power Atlantis. And, more importantly, they needed to find more allies in their fight against the Wraith.

Sheppard couldn't wait to get back out there. He hated to admit that O'Neill had been right – gate travel was definitely addictive. Stepping through the event horizon not knowing what would meet you on the other side was a big rush. It was almost like stepping into a new plane for the first time.

"Major Sheppard! Major Sheppard!"

John turned to see Jinto and his friend (whose name he could never remember) running down the hall toward him.

"Hey Jinto. What's the rush?"

"Are you coming to the ceremony?"

"Ceremony?" He wasn't sure he'd heard right since Jinto was doubled over trying to catch his breath. Recovering quickly in a way only a child could, Jinto straightened and looked up at the Major.

"The naming ceremony. The stars will be out soon. We should go."

Jinto grabbed Sheppard's arm and he didn't have much choice but to follow the two kids. They led him to one of the upper levels. Apparently he was the only one who _didn't_ know about the ceremony. It looked like everyone, Athosians and Earthlings combined, was here for this ceremony. They were standing at the doors which opened out to the balcony that surrounded Atlantis. As he came up to the gathered crowd, they parted to let him pass. He made his way to the front just as the ceremony began.

One of the Athosians stepped forward holding a lit candle. A table had been placed against the railing and the woman placed the candle on one of the small stands. She looked up to the stars and spoke.

"Chala Haragan. Pemto ala caraladan, mino shiya ano celes angila oro shalad."

Sheppard had no idea what she had said, but he could hear the tears in her voice.

"Chala Haragan." Was the response from the Athosians.

She disappeared back into the crowd as another Athosian stepped forward with his own lit candle. John watched as one Athosian after another stepped forward and placed a candle, sometimes two, on the stands.

It didn't take him long to realize that the names they were announcing were those who hadn't made it through the Wraith attack on Athos. The names of those they had lost. And soon the Earthlings, Sheppard included, added their voices to honor the fallen Athosians.

Some of the candles were decorated with jewelry or other mementos of the people they represented, others had symbols carved into the wax. All the family members said the same words in Ancient as they looked up to the sky. Sheppard wished he knew what they were saying.

The table was soon covered in candles, their light flickering in the slight breeze. He hadn't realized how many had been lost in that attack. He had focused on trying to get back the captives. All he could do was help those who could still be saved.

Then there was only one stand still empty, sitting in the middle and towards the front of the table. The place of honor had been purposely left empty for the final name. Sheppard looked around, but couldn't see any of the Athosians nearby still holding a candle. He was more than a little surprised when the Athosians parted and Dr. Weir stepped forward holding a candle.

She stepped up to the table and carefully placed the candle on the stand. When she took a small step back from the table, John could see that this candle was decorated with the American Flag and the insignia for the Atlantis expedition. Weir raised her eyes to the sky and with a strong, clear voice announced the final name.

"Colonel Marshall Sumner. May the light that is your life, be forever reflected in the stars which guard our night."

She turned slightly towards Teyla who was standing to one side. Teyla nodded, confirming that Weir had gotten the translation right.

"Colonel Marshall Sumner." The assembled crowd said the final name, ending the ceremony to honor their dead.

The people slowly made their way off the balcony and only a few hushed conversations could be heard in the still night. Two figures didn't move. Dr. Weir still stood in front of the table, looking at the candle which represented the life of Col. Sumner. Major Sheppard remained where he had stood through the ceremony, looking at Weir.

When everyone else had gone, Sheppard moved forward to stand next to Weir and looked out over the water. She didn't need to look up to know who was standing next to her.

"That was a beautiful ceremony."

"Yes, it was."

"It may not be the last candle we have to light."

He felt more than he heard Elizabeth's soft sigh.

"I know."

Sensing it was what they both needed, John reached up and wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. He pulled her close to his side. She hesitated for an instant before raising her head to lean it lightly against his shoulder.

They stood together out on the balcony for some time. Illuminated by the candles and the stars, they gathered their strength for the ceremonies yet to come.


End file.
